For The Love Of Espresso
by cherryflowerblossoms
Summary: Never underestimate the power of coffee and a little discount. A KakaSaku modern AU oneshot.


This is a KakaSaku AU oneshot. It takes place in a modern au in a coffee shop. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto-verse. Despite how much I wish I did. -sigh-**

* * *

 **For the Love Of Espresso**

* * *

"Ino!" Anko's voice made the two girls behind the front counter jump, "Do you have to look so bored? You're chasing the customers away."

The blonde rolled her eyes but picked her head up from the counter-top any way, "What customers Ms. A?"

Narrowed dark eyes shot a glare from the window display, "Exactly. They've already ran screaming to that," she made a disgusted look and waved her hand, "that frou-frou place down the block."

"They go to Luna Lounge because they have free wi-fi," Ino deadpanned. An annoyed snort from the window display was the only response.

Sakura wiped her hands as she finished cleaning the espresso machine, "they can afford free wi-fi because they are corporate sell-outs that over charge for that syrupy sweet crap they try to pass off as coffee."

"See, that is why I will miss you," Anko sighed tiredly as she leaned against the counter. Pointing a finger at Ino, "Sakura gets it."

"Whatever," Ino rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Sakura. Spotting the time, Ino perked up, "Well, time to go," she untied her apron, "I have a date tonight."

"With Kiba?" Sakura asked.

Ino scoffed, "god no. We've been over for basically ever. Really forehead, where have you been?"

Puzzled, Sakura asked, "Wasn't your first date just last week?"

Waving her off, Ino gave her friend and boss the peace sign before the bell clanged signaling that she had left in a hurry. Anko stared after her shaking her head, "remind me why I haven't fired her."

"Because her boobs bring in tips," Sakura deadpanned earning a hearty laugh from the dark haired woman.

With a heave, Anko stood glancing over the new display arrangement in the window before nodding and stretching, "alright, back to work. Time to sort through our stock room. And Sakura," she paused on her way to the back, "It's gonna be weird here when you aren't around all the time."

Sakura watched Anko's back as she went, a small, sentimental smile on her face. It might not seem like it, but coming from Anko that was the same as if she had just balled and hugged her and proclaimed how much she would miss her. Snickering at the thought of her hardcore punk boss crying hysterically, Sakura went back to tidying behind the counter.

A short while later as she was squatting down and organizing the small fridge under the counter, the bell above the door jingled. "Welcome to The Littlest Coffee Shop, where little rocks. How can I help you?"

 _Silence._

Sakura stopped organizing and listened, but the shop was quiet. Grumbling to herself about those kids from the bakery next door playing pranks again, she stood. A tall figure towering menacingly over the counter made her jump and let out a squeak of surprise.

The figure jumped as well. Looking up from the book he had his nose buried in, she instantly noticed his odd silverish-white hair and a scar running over one eye. His scarf shifted exposing his profile as he looked over his shoulder for whatever had scared her. She was surprised that he was much younger than his hair would have you guess. His straight nose and defined mouth was emblazoned into her mind as the backlight from outside the shop silhouetted his profile. He was incredibly handsome.

Not seeing anyone else in the place that could've caused the pink-haired girl to spook like that, he turned back to face a slack-jawed barista. He gave a small smile in greeting, but she seemed to have spaced out. Uncomfortable with being stared at, he cleared his throat, "um, what are your specials today?"

Sakura snapped out of her dazzled state. Her eyes focused back into the slightly wary gaze of the tall man, 'Oh, two different colored eyes.' She blinked, "Uh- what?" She asked lamely before her brain caught up to her, "oh, our specials, right. Well, we have Iced Toddy's today for half price. If you are planning to hang in shop, our Vietmese Brews come with a free scone today. And bonus shots of espresso are just 25 cents in all beverages."

They locked gazes as she finished. When she blushed and averted her eyes tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear, he felt his own face heat. Clearing his throat lightly, "I'll have a caffè marocchino, I think."

"No problem and what size would you like?" she asked as she rang him up.

For the following week, the tall man with silver-hair came in the same time each afternoon. Each time, he would ask for the day's specials, but each time, he'd order the same thing. Sakura didn't mind though.

Every time he came in, they talked a bit more. She liked the tone of his voice; it was velvety, even from behind that scarf he always wore. Though the lower half of his face remained hidden from view, the way his mismatched eyes would crinkle when he smiled gave away how often he did it when they spoke. With his odd silver shock of hair that always seemed to be windswept, his glasses he often took off to clean, and that ridiculous orange book he was always reading, he was an odd one.

"Tell me again what color this Kakatsu's eyes were again?" Ino's voice pulled her from her revere.

"One is dark gray and the other is hazel," the spaced pinkette answered without thought as she stared out the window from their place behind the counter.

Ino laughed.

"Hm, what?" Sakura asked confused as she snapped out of her daydream.

Ino snorted, tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder. She shook her head, "you've got it bad."

"What? No I don't!" Sakura scoffed in denial even as her cheeks pinkened.

"Mhmm, whatever you say forehead," her so-called best friend teased.

"I don't!" she huffed as she removed her apron. It was weird to be leaving so early. She was used to closing shop each night.

"Don't what?" Anko asked as she walked passed with an arm full of the refilled napkin holders.

"Have it bad for Mr. Tall-and-Nerdy," Ino giggled as she dodged a punch aimed at her arm.

"Oh, him," Anko nodded sagely before tossing a wink at Sakura, "yeah, you do."

Throwing her hands in the air, Sakura huffed, "you two are impossible."

"I don't blame you. He sounds hot," Anko chortled as she went from table to table in their small sitting area. "Hey," she paused for a minute, "if you don't want him, can I have him?"

"Ugh," Sakura pouted into the back retrieving her purse and backpack before sulking back, "I have to go or I'll be late. You two try not to burn the place down while I'm gone."

"Yeah, yeah," the pair answered behind more snickering.

"And his name is Kakashi," Sakura called before the door closed with a jingle of the bell. She huffed as the sound of the two laughing reached her ears. They could laugh it up all they wanted. She did not have a crush.

Later that afternoon and right on schedule, the bell chimed as Kakashi entered the door of the shop.

"Welcome to The Littlest Coffee Shop, where little rocks. How can I help you?" said a bored sounding voice that he did not recognize.

Looking up from his book, his mouth turned down as he spotted a blonde behind the counter. Glancing around the shop, he failed to see the familiar head of pink that he had been expecting. "Uh..." his mind drifted as he wondered where she was. She had been here every day, surely nothing bad happened to her.

A throat cleared in a very obvious manner, "How can I help you?" she asked again in a little bit louder voice snapping him back to the present.

"Oh sorry," he shifted awkwardly.

"Your order?" Ino urged with a quirked brow. She watched as he blushed in embarrassment and hurriedly ordered. He was kind of cute. She leaned forward a bit, smirking as he immediately made a point to look only at her face. "Your total is $5.75. Can I get you anything else today?"

He was about to insist that he really just wanted his coffee when what she said clicked, "wait, what? That can't be right."

"Excuse me?" a bit more annoyed that her flirting didn't seem to have any effect.

"It's just, I've been coming in here every day for about a week now and it's always been about half that. Not that I mind, but did your prices go up?" he explained confused.

"Er, no. Maybe you have our shop confused with another place?" she offered with a shrug completely back to being bored since he proved to not be a source of entertainment.

"No, no," he shook his head before rubbing his neck with a chuckle, "I couldn't forget this place. It's the only place I know with a girl with pink hair working in it."

Ino blinked. "Pink hair-" she looked him over. "Wait! Are you Kakashi?" she asked as a knowing smile slowly took over her face. When he gave a confused nod, she held up a finger, "one second. I think I know what happened, but let me get my manager to make sure."

He watched as the blonde disappeared into an opened door to the side. Hushed whispering could be heard before a woman with dark cropped hair peaked her head out of the doorway before disappearing back in.

He watched on feeling a bit odd and a good deal lost until they both reappeared. The new woman looked at the cash register before grinning, "Hiya, my name is Anko. Let's see what we've got here." She eyes the register screen for a moment before letting out an amused hum, "I see."

Finally, unable to take it, he asked, "what? What's going on?"

The two women shared a look before the Anko explained, "it would appear that you've been getting the employee discount."

"The- the employee-" he repeated aloud to himself. "But why would I have been getting-" It hit him. A smile stretched its way across his face, "you mean she's been doing that this whole time?" He suddenly looked up at the pair, "when does she work next?"

As he left later, with not only his coffee but a napkin with Sakura's hours on it, Anko held up her hand towards Ino.

Giving her a high-five, Ino sighing dreamily, "I have to say, he is pretty hot."

"I wonder if he has any single friends?" Anko said before they both began laughing.

* * *

 **There you have it. A cute, little coffee shop au oneshot.**

 **I wrote this for a prompt competition and this story plot just came to me. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Vote and comment to tell me what you think!**


End file.
